In general, following rapid advance to a multimedia society, a large sized display screen and high definition of an image are desired for many applications. In addition to high definition display, realization of natural colors has become important.
In order to realize natural color display, it is important to use a light source that has high color purity, like a laser light source. One device for realizing an image using a laser is a laser projection display device.
The laser projection display device realizes an image by scanning the light from a laser light source on a screen using a light scanner.
In this instance, the light scanner scans the light incident on the screen in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction in response to a driving signal for realizing the image.
To increase the definition of an image to be displayed, the driving speed of the light scanner can be increased. One approach to increasing the light scanner driving speed is to increase the driving angle of the light scanner.
The light scanner tends to have a large driving angle at a time when the driving signal has a particular frequency. The particular frequency of the driving signal that causes the driving angle of the light scanner to be large is called the “resonant frequency.”